Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles
|image name=Uzumaki Chronicles.jpg |english=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト-うずまき忍伝 |romaji=Naruto: Uzumaki Ninden |game system=PlayStation 2 |series=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles |next=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 |japanese release=September 18, 2005 |english release=November 16, 2006 }} Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles, known as in Japan, is a video game by Bandai Namco and is for the Playstation 2. Gameplay Unlike the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja titles on the PS2, which were fighting games, Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles is an action/adventure game. This is also the first 3-D Naruto game not to use cel-shaded graphics. A sequel titled Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 was later released. The game is entirely translated and features no Japanese voice track. It also features 7 playable characters. Due to the game being released early for English audiences, content present in the game was either modified or removed. The presence of Itachi, Kisame, and Tsunade were completely wiped clean from the original in all FMV sequences and gameplay, while Gaara and Shikamaru had their costumes modified to their present dub costumes. Very strangely, Chōji's abilities to enlarge his arm were kept in the game despite being a spoiler from the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Naruto's Rasengan was also present in the game, but was renamed Power Strike. Plot Ever since the death of the Third Hokage, the Leaf Village has been experiencing shortage of shinobi to send out on missions. The Genin of the Leaf Village are now required to do missions that are B-rank or higher. This game chronicles the life of Naruto as a ninja going on daily missions such as transporting items to another town, escorting prisoners, collecting dolls, protecting treasure, advertising for a store etc. While Naruto is on his missions, he runs into familiar friends and foes such as Gaara, Kisame, Jiraiya, and Kabuto. Along the way, Naruto learns that Orochimaru has a plan where he will use a deadly green mist that will kill shinobi and resurrect them in order for him to create a massive army of zombie ninja that will help him take over Konoha. Playable Characters Minigames * Konohamaru Handsign Practice * Jiraiya's Training * Monkey Dice Boss Battles * Chōji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Monkey Boss * Shikamaru Nara * Kisame Hoshigaki * Curse Mark Sasuke * Dark Naruto * Giant * Giant Praying Mantises * Half-Shukaku Gaara * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Orochimaru with Kusanagi Sword * Kakashi Hatake Trivia * There is a character in this game named Karin and her last name is Kagura. In the future, a character was introduced to the Naruto manga and anime and her name is Karin. She also has a sensory jutsu called "Mind's Eye of the Kagura". * In the English version, after the Boss fight with Orochimaru, he is seen with his Kusanagi sword, even though he never summoned it nor used it in battle. * The Japanese version of this game marks the second appearance of Dark Naruto. He first appeared in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 albeit under different circumstances. He first appeared as a byproduct of the Gedo Mark Jutsu. He appears in this game as a result of Itachi's Genjutsu Trap. * It is unknown whether Kisame or Itachi was the one who planted the Genjutsu on Hakuten Inari. * The English version of this game has many differences compared to the Japanese version. ** The characters' headshots are not seen with their dialogue. ** Cutscenes involving Tsunade giving more details about missions to Naruto and talking about the aftermath of missions were removed. ** Dark Naruto Boss Fight was removed. ** Gaara is an antagonist like his pre-Sasuke Retrieval arc personality. ** Rasengan is renamed Power Strike ** Gaara's clothes were changed to his pre-Sasuke Retrieval arc appearance. ** Shikamaru is wearing his original jacket instead of his Chunin flak jacket. ** Shikamaru is a Genin, not a Chunin. ** The mission involving Jiraiya and his Manuscript was removed completely. Possible because of the mature undertones of that mission (Naruto and Jiraiya being in a fuzoku (pink town), a type of town in Japan that is dedicated to sexual activities). ** The first Kisame boss fight is replaced with a boss fight with Kabuto Yakushi. ** The second Kisame boss fight is replaced with a boss fight with Gaara. ** The second boss fight with Orochimaru is removed completely. ** Players do not have the option of gambling against Tsunade in the Monkey Dice Minigame. ** The Hokage Dolls were changed to the Third Hokage's likeness. ** The save icon for the game is in the form of the Third Hokage doll instead of the Fifth Hokage doll just like in the Japanese version of the game. ** CGI/FMV cutscenes involving Kisame, Itachi, Tsunade, and post-Sasuke Retrieval arc Gaara were removed. ** Half-Shukaku Gaara boss fight was replaced with a boss fight with Gaara in his normal form. ** The CGI/FMV Cutscenes involving Gamabunta and Manda were removed. ** Instead of Gaara being a playable character during the final boss fight with Orochimaru, he is replaced with Kakashi. ** A majority of the aftermath of the missions were replaced with paragraphs detailing what happened instead of actual cutscenes. Some, such as the escort missions, were replaced with Naruto arriving to the Leaf Village with the escorted prisoner. ** The whole scene where the Gambler gambles with Tsunade after Naruto recovers his Lucky Dice from the Gray Monkey was removed. ** Instead of Kisame causing trouble in the Sand Village, it was Gaara. However, it is unknown what Gaara's motives were. ** Instead of Tsunade visiting Naruto in the hospital after his fight with Gaara (Kisame in the Japanese version), she was replaced with Shikamaru. ** Whenever Naruto is in the Hokage's office to look through and select a mission, Tsunade is replaced with an empty chair. ** In the Punishment mission, Naruto actually gets a reward. In the Japanese version, he gets no reward. ** The Nine-Tailed Fox was not seen at all. ** The opening intro was edited and did not have any shots of Tsunade, Itachi, Kisame, Shikamaru with Chunin Flak Jacket, nor post-Sasuke Retrieval arc Gaara ** Some of the shots seen in the intro was not seen in the game. ** The ending cutscene of the game was replaced with Kakashi and Team 7 going on another mission. ** The whole story event where Naruto had to chase after Gaara to get back Tsunade's Lottery ticket was removed. ** During the ending credits, the song that played in the original Japanese version was replaced with an instrumental version of the song in the English version. ** Apparently, this takes place after the Konoha Crush arc but before the Search for Tsunade arc since the Third Hokage is not seen and Neji mentioned his last fight with Naruto External Links * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles official website